Game Over
by Treestar of SunClan
Summary: ZaTr. Tak crashes back to Earth I know, lack of originality. But fluff! and is enslaved by Zim. Of course she hates him for what he has done to her, and he never forgave her for trying to steal his mission, but feelings change! Some GaMr, no like, no read
1. Chapter 1

The helpless irken opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry, but she could still make out the chunk of metal beside her.  
"Don't worry, Mimi." Tak rubbed her dark purple eyes, and climbed back into the pilot's seat weakly. "We'll get out of this, I know we will…."  
The little SIR unit just rolled over on its side as the escape pod gave a sudden lurch, its once blood-red eyes now gray and powerless. Tak wiped a trickle of blood from her chin and stared out the window. Another day in the dark and cold space. Goody.  
She sighed and collapsed back into her seat. Who was she kidding? She'll probably just float in space until she dies of hunger… Or else just torture herself into insanity… Either was possible…  
"It's all his fault." Tak picked up the cold unfeeling robot and hugged it to herself in frustration. "All his fault I missed the test… All _his _fault I didn't become an Invader… All _his _fault my plans to take over the filthy rock called 'Earth' failed… All his fault I've been floating in space for a year and a half, and probably for many more…"  
She stared at her reflection in the little robot's dusty metal body, and glared sadly at the pale green irken that looked back at her, the little beauty mark under her left purple eye showing more than ever, the tube at the left upper corner of her head still there, and her two curly hook-like antennae bowed low against the back of her head in frustration.  
"I hate you, Zim."

* * *

"ZIM!"  
"Eh?"  
Zim looked up and wiped the drool from his mouth. Ms. Bitters hissed in her usual spooky fashion.  
"I _asked_ you, if you think that in no sooner than eight months we'll be crashed by giant elephant riding bolognas wearing top hats."  
"Uh, yeah, yeah, whatever." He laid his face in his hands again. The dreary February wind felt soothing against his sweaty face, and he had just been thinking about something, something important…  
He couldn't remember what it was, but he remembered feeling great pleasure at thinking of it. It was… as far as he could remember, something he had lost a long time ago…. Something, almost dangerous… But how could something dangerous have caused him such great pleasure, or such flaming desire?  
Zim sighed, and decided to give Dib a few death glares for entertainment.

* * *

"GIR! I'm home!" Zim cried, and almost at once a gray speeding object bulleted towards him, and knocked the poor irken off his feet.  
"YAAAAAY MASTER'S BACK!" The little gray SIR unit cocked its antennae and hugged Zim around the middle. Zim pushed Gir off of him, brushed the dust off his uniform, and sat down on the couch.  
"I've been distracted enough today, Gir. I'm going down to the labs to work on the gerbils." He removed his wig and contacts.  
"Aw, but I was just gonna make some waffles." Gir pouted. Zim knew of his weird ingredients all too well, and decided it was best to make him happy.  
"Here." He pulled a bill out of his PAK. "Why don't you go get us some tacos?"  
"TACOS!"  
"Yes, Gir, tacos! Go get them!"  
"YAAAY TAACOS!" Gir hugged him again, and rushed to the door. A second later, though, he was back, and looking oblivious to have returned taco-less.  
"The sky's falling!" He giggled.

* * *

Yeeeey! My first IZ story. ZATR! WARNING! IT'S ZATR! SO IF U DUN LIEK, GET TEH FOOK OUTTA HERE!  
Review, my lil kittiehz o doom!  
Lady: Hey... I'm a kitty... that hurt... ;-;  
Aw, I wasn't tryin to hurt ya Lady-poo... Wait... maybe I was... 


	2. Chapter 2

THUUUD! The ground shook like an earthquake.  
"What in the name of irk was that?!" Zim hastily stuck his wig and contacts back on, and dragged Gir out the door.

An irken escape pod had just landed in his front yard. It was dented and severely scratched, and it had nearly fallen apart. Zim observed the pod in shock, running a finger delicately over the frame of the door.  
"So familiar…" He breathed. He then realized people all around were staring at him. "Um, I was just……. That's normal, you know." The people around him nodded, and walked back into their houses.

"GIR!" The robot landed on Zim's head. Apparently this was normal, because he continued. "I want you to go into the ship and search for survivors!"

Gir's eyes flashed red as he went into 'Duty' mode, and he saluted. "Yes, my master!" He jumped into the pod.  
Zim stared at the pod. It seemed so…. _Familiar._ He pushed away an unknown mechanical piece, and found the irken emblem. This one had _curly _antennae….  
Gir jumped out the pod, holding a chunk of metal over his head. When he dropped it to his feet, Zim recognized it as once as a SIR. Only, this one had quite a big right arm… with pincer like fingers that reminded him of the arm of what the stink-pigs called a Skill Crane. He barely had time to examine it when Gir returned carrying a light green irken.

"Who is he?" He asked. Gir's cyan eyes blinked. "He? Master, it's a she." He giggled and dropped her into Zim's arms.

Tiny patches of pink found their way to Zim's cheek. "Grr, Gir, if it's a _she_, don't give her to me!" He growled, observing the irken. She was quite pretty.

She had a purple uniform, and long black boots. She looked rather pale, and the beauty mark under her left eye stood out quite clearly. Her mouth looked like it was stitched, and she had long, curly hook-like antennas and a tube at the top right corner of her head… Wait, a _tube_?!  
"GAH!" Zim cried and nearly dropped her in surprise. "Gir! Take Tak to the living room, now!"  
"I DON'T WANNA!" Gir screeched, picked the SIR unit he had dropped to his master's feet and ran giggling into the base. Zim scowled. "Well, I'd better get you inside before we're discovered…" He told the unconscious Tak in his arms. He got no response. No duh. D:

He carried her reluctantly into the base and laid her gently on the couch. Gir was sleeping in the corner, hugging Mimi to himself and muttering and giggling in his sleep. Zim shook his head slowly, and returned his gaze to Tak. She wasn't_ that _badly damaged. She had a few deep gashes here and there, and blood was oozing from them. She was severely scratched in some places, and her uniform was ripped and torn.

Her leg looked like it was broken, too. She was also very pale and thin, as though she hadn't eaten in ages. Which is probably true, Zim reminded himself, as it was all his fault. And for once in his life, he actually felt a twinge of guilt.

He sat down next to her, and examined a bruise peeking out from a rip in her uniform. He began to sweat, seeing this was too near to a private area, and moved to her head instead. He gently wiped a trickle of blood from her chin, and examined her antennae.

One of them looked like it was nearly torn off. Zim knew this must be very painful, as the antennae are the Irkens' most sensitive spots. He gave the unconscious Tak a fearful look, and gently touched the antenna.

It shivered a bit, and straightened in place. He sighed in relief. This meant she was alive. Zim slowly moved his finger down, taking in the reactions, and hoping to find the hurt area. He smiled a bit. He knew he never would have gotten away with it if Tak was awake. She would have slapped him right across the face. Or worse. The very thought amused him. Then he gently wrapped a bandage around the injured part, and turned around to see Gir watching him.

"Um – I-"

No need. He wasn't really. He was sleeping. Or dead. Really impossible to make out the difference.


End file.
